Lottery operators (e.g., government lotteries) have traditionally used external lottery processing systems to operate lottery games and process lottery-related transactions. Lottery retailers work with lottery operators to distribute tickets and collect payments, and lottery retailers often earn payments from lottery operators based on selling winning tickets as well as based on overall sales. Further, unattended lottery vending machines (LVMs) have become more pervasive as an alternative vending option to clerk-attended retail locations for various lottery products.
Lottery operators and systems have lacked sophisticated tools to help with LVM deployments and optimizing graphical ticket layouts or alignment schemes, and are currently demanding more retail oversight and insight to support LVM activities and sales. Lottery operators and systems have further lacked centralized interfaces allowing electronic requests or searches through lottery transaction data for LVM business intelligence and operational data, for example. Lottery systems have further lacked operating algorithms or other special programming designed to automatically and dynamically update user displays with real-time LVM sales and other information that can assist with optimizing machine sales performance, which can in turn enable more accurate associated sales forecasts or predictions, such as, for example, forecasting potential sales based on ticket price levels, ticket designs, names or ornamentation.